EHBLiterally
by Schuyver
Summary: KangTeuk Eunhae central and foursome ending! - please anticipate! Other Super Junior couples like YeWook, KyuMin, KiMin. DBSK included! YunJae and YooSu fluff!
1. Chapter 1

KI: Oie! Teuk ah!  
LT: What do you want?

LeeTeuk felt a pair of hands snaking their way to his waist, inside his shirt, playing with his belly button.

LT: Ugh..Kang-in..not now..

Kang-in buried his head on LeeTeuk's neck and then started nibbling his ear. The younger boy's hands worked its way up into LeeTeuk's nipples and started pinching it.  
LeeTeuk's body jerked up as he started letting out soft moans and desperately tried to compose himself.

Meanwhile..

EH: Hae ah.. Don't do that, Kang-in hyung might see you..

DH: Just wait a second!

EH: Anee! They might see you! Why are you so stubborn..

DH: No! Move! Hyukkie!

EH: Shut up!

DH: What?

EH: Stop!

DH: No!

EH: Lee Dong-hae!

DH: Lee Hyuk--- *thump*

Kang-in immediately let go of LeeTeuk.

KI: You two!

DH: Run!

Then, only the echoes of "WOAAHH!", "YOU PERVERT!" and "STOP!" were heard all over SuJu's dorm.

- - - -

EH: Hyung! *pout pout*

Kang-in held both EunHyuk and Dong-hae.

LT: Kang-in, put them down.

KI: No! Why would I?! These perverts..

LT: I said put them down!

KI: But..

LT: NOW!

KI: *sigh* Araseo.

Kang-in couldn't do anything else but to follow his lover.

EH & DH: Thanks Teukkie umma!

Then they ran away.

KI: AISH! YA! LEE DONG-HAE! LEE HYUK-JAE! *gives LeeTeuk a quick peck on the lips*

Kang-in started chasing the couple again.

DH: OMO! Hyukkie! Kang-in hyung is behind us!

EH: WAAH! Run faster!

EunHyuk grabbed Dong-hae's hands as they ran inside their shared room. They successfully made it inside.

EH: *panting* I think we're safe now.

KI: Not for long!

He was leaning against the door frame.

DH: Hyung?! How..why..you? Ya! Hyukkie! You didn't lock the door. Didn't you?

EH: I thought you already locked it. Aigoo~

The older boy walked towards their direction which made their hearts beat faster.

DH: Kang..in..

EH: Hyung! We're sorry!

KI: You should be! Why were you peeking anyways?

EH: *nervous* Oh..that..haha..its..its..haha Y-you know..haha

DH: Its because we wanted to try what you were doing too!

EH & KI: WHAT?!

DH: You know~ this..

Dong-hae grabbed EunHyuk on his waist and wrapped his arms around EunHyuk's neck. He started copying what he saw from Kang-in which earned him moans from his lover that turned him on. While he continued to play with EunHyuk's nipples, he slid his tongue in EunHyuk's mouth. Thier tongues battled until EunHyuk gave up.  
Dong-hae took this chance and explored his lover's warm cavern. EunHyuk was so turned on by Dong-hae's actions that he moaned in his mouth. They had a world of their own so they forgot that someone was actually watching them.

KI: Ehem!

No response from the couple who was still busy having their make-out session. He tapped their shoulders.

EH: Mmm..

DH: *in between kisses* mm..hyung..wait....second.

KI:: "OIE! will you stop making out when i'm talking to you!!"

He got no response except a moan from Eunhyuk, he figured he could do nothing to stop them so he tiptoed out EunHae's room.  
but just as he was about to reach for the door, someone opened it and came in.

KI:: "baby!"

LT:: "Kangin, what the hell are you doing here? help me in the--- oh...."

DH:: "Hyung...uh....getmmmmm...out."

LT:: "OI! Hae, you're harassing my Hyukkie!"

KI:: "Let them be...it's not like WE don't do it" *smirk*

LT:: "YOU HORNY BASTARMMMMMMM!!!!" Kangin captured teukkie's mouth right that second and deepened the kiss right away, EunHae, on the other hand were already undressing theirselves.

DH:: "I see your having fun on the floor yourselves..."

LT:: "He won't stop mmmmmmmmmmmm!!!"

Kangin lifted teukkie up and removed his shirt and started playing with his nipple.

LT:: "K-Kangin, s-sto- AH! they c-can...ugh! see us!"

KI:: "Who cares? Now.....tell me who WON'T stop?" Kangin smirked and continued kissing teukkie's body lower....and lower....till

LT::"AH!!"

KI:: "Now that felt good didn't it?"

On EunHae's bed, both were moving and kissing like there's no tomorrow Donghae's hands wondering all over Eunhyuk's body,  
Eunhyuk letting Donghae take over all of him. Hae began slipping Eunhyuk's underwear and threw it on the ground and immediately started pumping Eunhyuk's cock with pure excitement.

EH:: "H-Hae....uh....AH! f-faster Hae! more!"

Donghae sucked on Eunhyuk's nipples while pumping him faster, as his love instructed.  
When all was taking place, a hand gently snaked it's way around Donghae's body, and someone started to suck on his earlobe.

DH:: "uuh...mmmmmmm...w-who..."

LT:: "Ssshh Donghae-ah...just enjoy..."

Then he started sucking on Hae's neck which earned him a loud moan, and Donghae immediately let go of Eunhyuk's cock.

LT:: "ooohhh...looks like i found someone's sweet spot."

KI:: "Let's see what i could find now..."

___________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N)

Comments are always loved^-^ Please wait for the next chappie!!!


	2. Chapter 2

((recap)  
LT:: Ooohhh...looks like i found someone's sweet spot.

KI:: Let's see what i could find now...

_____________________________________________

Kang-in pulled EunHyuk close and started sucking on his neck, it felt good. It made EunHyuk realize how much of an expert KangTeuk actually is.

EH:: U-uuhh....hyu-ung..aaaahhhaa......

LT:: Come on Kangin, you're teasing him too much.

KI:: Well you're doing the same to Donghae over there.

LeeTeuk started kissing Dong-hae passionately that would make EunHyuk really jealous, unfortunately, EunHyuk was far too concentrated on the fact that his stomach was tingling and he was feeling so much bliss because of the gentle mouth that was bobbing around his already wet cock.

EH:: u-uhh....a-aahh...AH!! HYUNG!

Just as EunHyuk was about to cum, Kang-in held on tight on EunHyuk's cock.

EH:: H-hyu--ung...let m-me..uh...cum...aahh...

KI: *smirk Not yet....

Meanwhile, LeeTeuk was giving the same pleasure to our Dong-hae, only...

DH:: H-hyung! a-ah!!

LT:: You're enjoying yourself aren't you?

LeeTeuk's tongue kept doing it's job licking and pleasuring Dong-hae's cock as the EunHae couple were currently in so much bliss.  
Who would've figured KangTeuk were experts right?  
But Dong-hae suddenly figured he wouldn't give in to LeeTeuk's pleasures, it was the same as showing EunHyuk he was still in the "little leagues" when it comes to "bed needs." Dong-hae pushed Leeteuk and fought his was to top, and when he did, he kissed LeeTeuk keeping in mind that he has to impress his EunHyuk.

LT:: Someone's a bit eager...

KI:: DONG-HAE!! What are you doing?

DH:: Uh...Kissing?

KI:: Who gave you the right?!!!!!

DH:: Well you're kissing my Hyukkie!!

KI:: Aish! Get out! *points at the door*

EH&DH:: WHAT?!

KI:: I said get out!

LT:: Ya~ Kang-in ah..

DH: Yeah Kang-in hyung, what's wrong?

KI:: You kissed my Teukkie then you're asking me what's wrong? Are you stupid?!

EH:: YA! Hyung! How dare you talk to my Hae like that!

DH:: Yeah! How dare you talk to me like that! Besides, Teukkie umma started it. *points at LeeTeuk*

LT:: HUH? So, now you're blaming me?! After all the pleasure I gave you-- this is what you'll repay me? You're so mean!

LeeTeuk starts crying and hugs Kang-in. The bigger boy got angrier when his lover cried. If he was a bomb, he'll explode right now.

KI:: WAAH! LEE EUNHAE! GET OUT.. NOW!

The two boys got out of the room with their heads hung low but came back after a few seconds.

DH:: HYUNGS! *stomps foot*

KI:: What you want?! *annoyed*

DH:: You two get out!

LT:: And why would we do that?

EH:: This is OUR room! How could you kick us out of here?! Now, let me ask you politely. PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR FREAKIN' ROOM!

KI:: O-oh.. sorry.

The older boys laughed at their stupid mistake and hurriedly got out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________

While the foursome was busy playing their 'game', there was another couple who was playing a game on the other side of the dorm.

RW:: Sungie! Let's play a game! *tugs YeSung's shirt*

YS:: Okay~ what do you wanna play?

RW:: Mmm.. Hide-and-seek! *smiles cutely*

YS:: Hide-and-seek?? You sure you wanna play that? The dorm has no good hiding places.

RW:: Sungieeeeeeeeee------ *whines* Please??! *pout*

YS:: *sigh* Okay okay. Anything for you baby. *kisses RyeoWook's lips*

RW:: Thanks Sungie! You're the best!

YS:: I know.

RW:: Sungie--- you're it! Count to ten okay?! *runs away to find a hiding place*

YeSung covered his eyes with his hands and started counting.

YS:: 1..2..3..4..5....

Just when YeSung started counting, RyeoWook immediately found his perfect hiding place-- the cabinet in their shared room.

RW:: *giggle* I bet Sungie won't find me here.

YS:: *shouts from outside their room* WOOKIE! I'll come and get you!

RyeoWook was inside the cabinet for a few minutes, YeSung hasn't found him yet. He was getting a bit sleepy. Just when he was about to doze off..

"H-Hae....uh....AH! f-faster Hae! more!"

"Ssshh Donghae-ah...just enjoy.."

"u-uuhh....hyu-ung..aaaahhhaa......"

He heard some moans and cries from the other room-- EunHae's room. His head quickly shot up.

RW:: *nervous* Omo! What are they doing? EunHyuk hyung and Dong-hae hyung's doing it again?

"Come on Kangin, you're teasing him too much"

RW:: Huh? Why is Kang-in hyung there? *scratches his head*

"Well you're doing the same to Donghae over there."

RW:: Oooh! Was that Teukkie umma? What's he doing there? What are they doing?? I should tell Sungie about this!

He quickly got out of the cabinet and looked for YeSung.

RW:: SUNGIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

YS:: Found ya! *feels proud of himself*

RW:: No you didn't! *slaps YeSung's arm* Sungieeeeeeeeee!

YS:: What's wrong? *worried* Did something happen?

RW:: *points at EunHae's room* E-eunH-hae..K-k-kang-T-teuk..

YS:: Whats with them?

RW:: T-they're d-doing something.

YS:: What? Wookie, I don't understand what you're saying. Please speak clearly.

RyeoWook grabbed the older boy's wrist and led him in front of the controversial EunHae's room.

"u-uhh....a-aahh...AH!! HYUNG!"

YS:: *shocked* Woah! What's that? Are they--?

RyeoWook shrugged his shoulders.

RW:: I don't know. I just heard the four of them a while ago while I was hiding in the cabinet in our room.

YS:: You were just there?

RW:: Yup. Ya Sungie, don't you think we should tell him about this?

YS:: *nods* You're right baby. C'mon. Let's tell him now.

-  
..TBC..

Chapter 3's up next! hahaha Comments please! ^^

--HyunAh&MinJi-- 


	3. Chapter 3

((recap)  
YS:: You were just there?

RW:: Yup. Ya Sungie, don't you think we should tell him about this?

YS:: *nods* You're right baby. C'mon. Let's tell him now.

--------------------------------------------------------

RW:: "Kibummie ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

KB:: "YEA!!??"

RW:: "what?"

KB:: "What what??"

RW:: "What what what?"

KB:: "Shut up!"

RW:: "OMO! Kibum, you're so mean..."

KB:: "Well you're!!!!! uh....just...hn...what do you need?"

RW:: "oh! oh! I was playing with Sungie...and...and...and!!"

KB:: "and what!!"

RW:: *whispers* "We heard noises inside EunHae's room..."

KB:: "So???"

RW:: "What so?"

KB:: "Will you stop that!!"

RW:: "hihihi...arytie! Well...EunHae we're doing IT awhile ago..."

KB:: "eh....???They do that all the time..."

RW:: "with Teuk hyung and Kangin hyung?"

KB:: "Well of cou----o-oh????"

Ryeowook just chuckled and went to get Yesung, they planned an evening out leaving Kibum dumbstruck on the hallway, but not for long.

KB:: "So...EunHae and KangTeuk huh? fun..." *smirk*

-  
(In KangTeuk's room)

LT:: "Youngwoon ah...Why'd you do that?"

KI:: "Do what?"

LT:: "Fine, be that way."

KI:: "B-but...babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

LT:: "No sex, whole year."

KI:: "WHAT!!!!!"

Leeteuk went outside to EunHae's room to apologize.  
He went to open the door and got in but...

LT:: "You guys...I'm sorry the way you're stubborn appa acted but he-------------uh......"

EH:: "UH! HAE!! MORE!! FASTER!!!"

DH:: "I-i'm going to...AH!"

Leeteuk was right there witnessing the...uhm...blissful activities EunHae are doing.

LT:: "You know Hae...You'll give little Hyukkie here more pleasure if you do it while rubbing his stomach."

EH:: "w-wha--?"

Leeteuk started caressing Eunhyuk's stomach and motioned for Donghae to kiss him. Teuk's hand went lower down Eunhyuk's crotch making him feel a whole new sensation. Apparently Leeteuk's hand was just as good as his mouth.

DH:: "You're good hyung...too good..."

Donghae looked at Eunhyuk and smirk. Then both tackled Leeteuk, pinned him to the bed and tied his hands up on the bedpost.

LT:: "You guys...are so gonna get it!"

DH:: "Why? We can't we play with our omma?"

Then Eunhyuk started to work on Leeteuk's neck sucking and kissing.

EH:: "Wait...Hae...Let's take souvenirs..."

DH:: "Oooh!! great idea!"

LT:: "What are you guys talking about!?"

Donghae went to get the camera and Eunhyuk placed a blindfold on Teukkie then started unbuttoning Leeteuk's shirt and removing his undergarments. Then he spread Leeteuk's legs apart, next thing he knew, he was hearing whispers and chuckles.

LT:: "OI! You guys...what's happening?"

EH:: "Alright alright...enough play..."

Eunhyuk got on top of Leeteuk and started grinding his crotch against Leeteuk's. He traced down Leeteuk's abs...

EH:: "Wow...Hyungie...you've been working out"

DH:: "Hmm...let me taste that."

Donghae started teasing Leeteuk's nipples, Leeteuk couldn't help but moan out the pleasure, not only because of Eunhyuk's arousal poking at him but also because of Donghae's slick tongue on his nipple. Having enough of Leeteuk's nipple, Donghae started to insert one finger in Teukkie's hole.

LT:: "N-no! Hae...a-aah!"

And Eunhyuk started to play with the tip of Leeteuk's cock. Licking and poking and sucking.

LT:: "u-uuhh...n-no...mmm...teasing ...gu-uys...aaahh!"

EH:: "na-uh hyung...beg."

LT:: "W-what?"

Eunhyuk suddenly tightened his grip on Leeteuk's member.

EH:: "Beg."

LT:: "U-uuh...H-hyukkie...serious--uh..ly...."

DH:: "Wow...Hyukkie...didn't know this side of you, in bed that is" *smirk*

Then Donghae started to tease Leeteuk too, he searched for the spot that would make Leeteuk scream and beg so he started to sink his finger in deeper and deeper making Leeteuk moan louder.

LT:: "P-please..."

DH:: "Hyung...you better beg now"

Eunhyuk tightened his grip more and started to lick Leeteuk's belly button, which happens to be his sweet spot.

LT:: "u-uh! AH! AAAHH!! EUNHYUK I BEG YOU!"

EH:: *chuckles* "Now, that wasn't to hard, was it?"

Eunhyuk let go of Leeteuk's cock and positioned himself so his hole was in line with it. He started to insert himself on Leeteuk moving up and down pleasuring both him and his Hyung...Donghae then began to play with Eunhyuk's nipples and pump his lover's cock.

EH:: "H-hae...wait..."

They stopped what they were doing and untied Leeteuk.

LT:: "Oh, you guys are gonna pay."

Leeteuk removed his blindfold and bit Eunhyuk, quickly flipping their positions so that he was on top and pushed all of himself in Eunhyuk. But he didn't stop there.

LT:: "Donghae, go fuck Eunhyuk over there."

DH:: "But how--"

LT:: "Just go..."

Donghae entered Eunhyuk and thrust hard feeling pleasure. But he felt a sudden intrusion in his hole too, Teuk was penetrating Donghae too, they started to thrust harder and harder.

EH:: "H-hae ah...more...more! ugh...."

DH:: "AH! Hyungie....I-i can't take anymore.."

All three of them were to busy to notice a whole in one corner of the room, well mainly a camera...

KB:: "This is soooo good, I can't believe they actually did this. I can't wait till Kangin Hyung finds out" *smirk* 


	4. Chapter 4

HeeChul just got back to the dorm after shooting a new drama.  
SM:: Hyung~ welcome back! *hugs HeeChul*

HC:: Hi Minnie!

SM:: Hyung-- are you okay?

HC:: Of course I am. I always am. *smile* By the way, have you seen Hannie and Wonnie?

KH:: *puts his hands on SungMin's waist* HanGyung hyung's in your room and Si-won hyung is out.

HC:: I see. Thanks! I should rest now. Bye guys.

SM:: Okay hyung. Call us if you need anything.

HC:: Sure thing.

*knock knock*

HG:: Who is it?

HC:: It's me.

HG:: Who you?

HC:: Me stupid!

HG:: Chullie, is that you?

HC:: Yeah it's me. So hurry up and open the door!

HanGyung immediately opened the door and hugged his lover.

HC:: Hannie-- I'm dead tired.

HG:: I know I know. You want a massage?

HC:: I guess.

HG:: Lay down and I'll give you a massage.

HeeChul lays down on the bed, his stomach on the bed. While HanGyung got on top of him and starts massaging his shoulders.

HC:: Mmm..It feels nice Hannie.

HG:: I know so just enjoy it.

HC:: Enough Hannie.. I'm sleepy *yawn*

Someone suddenly entered their room.

SW:: Hiya gu-- what are you doing?

Si-won asked when he saw HanGyung on top of HeeChul.

HG:: What do you think?

SW:: *smirk* Do you mind if I join? *quickly jumps on the bed*

HeeChul pushed Si-won making his butt crash on the floor.

SW:: Oww! *rubbung his butt* What was that for?

HC:: You pervert! We're not doing what your perverted mind is thinking.

HG:: Yeah. I was just giving our Chullie a massage.

SW:: Aww! *scratches head* My bad.

HC:: Yeah. You're bad!

SW:: Huh?

HC:: Whatever!

SW:: Chullie-- I missed you! *hugs HeeChul*

HG:: Me too! *hugs HeeChul*

HeeChul pushed the two boys away.

HC:: Ya! Get off of me! I'm tired-- I need to rest.

SW:: We'll help you go to sleep.

HG:: Yeah. *looks at Si-won*

HC:: Ya! whatever you two are planning, don't even think about it or else!

HG:: Or else what? Chullie ah.......

HC:: O-or else...uh..hmm...*smirk* no sex! 2 months!

SW:: U-uh...y-yea...I'll go uhm...out, uh, bye!

HC:: Well? Aren't you going out?

HG:: I want to rest too, can I sleep with you?

HC:: NO WAY!

HG:: UGH! NO! Not that kind of sleeping, sheesh...

HC:: Oww! Sorry.. *smile*

HG:: So..

HC:: Of course you can! *pecks HanGyung's lips*

HeeChul snuggled closer to HanGyung when..

SW:: Ya!

Si-won peeked from outside the door.

HG:: Oh Wonnie--

HC:: Uhh.. Wanna join?

SW:: *smile* I thought you'd never ask!

Si-won quickly jumped on the bed and hugged HeeChul.

HG:: Ya Wonnie! Stop hugging Chullie-- its my turn to hug him!

SW:: No I won't! I love hugging Chullie!

HG:: Too bad! I love hugging him too and its my turn hugging him to sleep.

HC:: YA! IF YOU WON"T SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP! I'LL KICK YOU BOTH OUTSIDE!

And with that-- the two boys kept quiet.

-  
HanSiChul time!  
Comments please..

--HyunAh&MinJi-- 


	5. Chapter 5

((recap)  
HG:: Ya Wonnie! Stop hugging Chullie-- its my turn to hug him!

SW:: No I won't! I love hugging Chullie!

HG:: Too bad! I love hugging him too and its my turn hugging him to sleep.

HC:: YA! IF YOU WON"T SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP! I'LL KICK YOU BOTH OUTSIDE!

And with that-- the two boys kept quiet.

___________________________________________________________________

(Next Morning)

LT:: "Ya, I made you all special breakfast! So eat up!" ^-^

With the mention of 'food' on the table, The members ran competetively towards their beloved breakfast without even greeting each other, not even the one who actually MADE the food. Although, someone was really......not that eager.

SD:: "YA! YA! I'm older, I get to eat the largest share!"

SM:: "That's unfair Hyung! I'm younger than you!"

YS:: "OIE! You're eating my Wookie's share!"

EH:: "Anee! This is mine!"

KB:: "Why are you stealing my dumplings?" *glare glare*

SW:: "*ehem*...I...wasn't...?"

HC:: "Where is my other chopstick? i can't eat with this!"

Leeteuk was just watching the whole scene unfold, but he noticed Kangin right beside Yesung, not caring to fight for his share of food. And usually, he gets to bully all the others and end up eating like a pig, so...

LT: "Ya...."

OTHER MEMBERS:: "#*%^#*(&*)((*!*^&()_(*&^%*#!"

LT: "OI.!!! SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!"

*complete....and utter silence*

LT:: "I made seconds, so no need to fight over the food. Where are your manners?"

RW:: "W-w-we're s-sorry......."

LT:: "Go on then..."

KH:: "Kangin hyung, aren't you going to eat?"

LT:: "Yea...Haven't touched anything, not in the mood?"

KI:: "hn. Wanna know?"

Kangin just sent Leeteuk a cold glare, ate and said nothing else. After that, breakfast wasn't really chaos as usual but instead, awkward. Really, really awkward.

They finished after a while, HanSiChul SURPRISINGLY volunteered to do the dishes, said they'd finally 'recreate' the duty and realize the 'fun' in 'chores'  
Kangin went straight to their bedroom, where Teuk was already in, resting since after he called them to breakfast.  
Then, in a matter of minutes....

KI:: "Looks at me when i'm talking to you!

LT:: *chuckles* "haha...'lookS' at you?"

KI:: "YA!!!!!!!!"

LT:: "I told you i came to apologize!"

KI:: "Then why did you have to do that?"

LT:: "Why are you making a big deal out of it?"

KI:: "Am I not supposed to care?"

LT:: "You didn't care too much about it when you 'were' there!"

KI:: "You're telling me i'm a whore? Who came crawling to them just to satisfy the need? DISGUSTING!"

*SLAP* *SLAM*

Scared out of their wits, a few of the members came in KangTeuk's room when they heard a loud thud and glass breaking.  
Unfortunately, the scene was hard to bear.  
Leeteuk was laying on the ground together with shards of glass, apparently some embedded in his skin.  
Kangin was too late when he realised what he did, he came to help Leeteuk up but...

LT:: "Don't touch me"

KI:: "Look..I..."

LT:: "I said......Don't touch me"

He walked out of the room declining offers to help him walk, treat his wounds, or go to the hospital. He walked out the front door and was out of sight.

HC:: "Alright Youngwoon, what was that about?!!"

KI:: "Not your business"

HC:: "Not MY BUSINESS? GaeTeuk just walked out the dorm limping, bloody, and hurt!"

KB:: "You obviously pushed him towards the mirror...what a fool."

KH:: "You are aware that he could die, right?"

KI:: "Well he---!!"

HC:: "Is out there DEAD for all i know!"

Heechul ran to the front door to find Eeteuk and slammed it shut. Silenced traveled in the room when...

KH:: "So...Kangin hyung..."

KI:: "..."

KH:: "LookS at me?"

KI:: "YA!!!!"

If Heechul wasn't Heechul, He'd probably be at loss trying to find one person outside the dorm.  
But, the fact is, He's Kim Heechul, and he's not just trying to look for any person, he was looking for Leeteuk.  
Not even trying to think about where he might be, he headed straight to the park only to find Leeteuk curled up on a bench.

LT:: Ouch! aya! This hurts....*pout pout*

HeeChul saw LeeTeuk siting on the bench of the park removing shards of broken glass on his palms, knees, elbows.. almost everywhere in his fragile body.

Seeing this, made HeeChul's heart break. Immediately, he ran towards the older boy.

HC:: GaeTeuk!

LeeTeuk was too busy to hear his friend call him.

HC:: Park Jung-soo!

The older boy looked up to see who was calling his name.

LT:: GaeChul ah.. what are you doing he--

He was cut off when HeeChul grabbed his arm and helped him remove the broken glasses inserted in his body. He smiled knowing that Kim HeeChul cared for him a lot.  
HeeChul knelt down in front of LeeTeuk so that he can do his job better.

LT:: GaeChul ah--

HC:: *looks at LeeTeuk* Mmm?

LT:: Thanks.

HeeChul smiled at him,

HC:: No problem. What happened betwee--

LT:: Ouch!

LeeTeuk whined when HeeChul pulled out a glass from his arm.

HC:: Sorry. As I was saying, what happened between you and Kang-in?

LeeTeuk's smile slowly faded as soon as he heard Kang-in's name.

LT:: Oh that..

HC:: Are you mad at him?

LT:: Well, not really.

HC:: Not really? Are you kidding me? After hurting you, you're not mad at him? He didn't even try to look for you. He's really stupid! You know that, right?

LT:: Of course Chul! That's what I like about him. *chuckles*

HC:: I think this is the last of it. Just bear with it for a while, its pretty deep.

LT:: Okay. *takes a deep breath*

HeeChul took out the last peice of glass in LeeTeuk's body.

HC:: So..

LT:: So?

HC:: C'mon Teukkie! Tell me everything.

LeeTeuk told HeeChul everything, as in EVERYTHING. At first, LeeTeuk thought that HeeChul would be disgusted or anything but he ended up laughing about it.

HC:: That's it?

LT:: What's it?

HC:: Kangin got jealous because of that?

LT:: "You act like it's normal..."

HC:: "You don't know the half of it" *smirk*

LT:: "AHA! I knew Siwon was unexpectedly clingy!"

HC:: "You can say that again."

LT:: "AHA! I knew Siwon was unexpectedly clingy!"

HC:: *chuckles* "You dumb dumb!"

LT:: "Ya! I'm older"

HC:: "Yea..you're old..."

LT:: "hmm...GaeChul ah..."

HC:: "mmm?"

Leeteuk's head softly fell on Heechul's shoulders.  
Looking at his face, faintly seeing tears marks. Obviously he cried a bit, maybe because of the glass shards, or something else?

HC:: "Losing a lot of blood made you tired huh?"

*no response*

HC:: "Psshh...and he's supposed to be the eldest."

He got up and carried Leeteuk home.

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Soooooooooo?  
Wadya think?^-^ I love the HeeTeuk scene, I could totally imagine Chul scolding Leeteuk and babbling about how he could get back at him and stuff.  
And as for the "looks at me" part,, HAHAHA that was TOTALLY random -_-""  
we're kinda losing the will to continue...but we'll make sure we finish...we hope...haha

Thanks guys! 


End file.
